Wind
by GrimmjowXEspada
Summary: //Holiday Fiction St.ValentineD//YAOI DinoHiba// He'd come and go just like the uncontrollable wind that controls the lives around it. Even before the wind rendered him powerless, he couldn't bring himself to kill him... And never could he figure out why.


**Pairing: DinoXHiba**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: OOCness, Sex, Idiotic References, and some Mild Cursing**

A/N: Gomen ne... My computer is a bit screwy so I'm having to put all of my notes here at the top __ Anyways, I procrastinated on this for a very long time (started writing it in January and didn't finish it until 2 am the morning before St. Valentine's Day) so everythings really rushed. I wouldn't call it my best work but dammit! Be happy you're getting anything for SVD from me this year. Fhwaha, it is my first attempt and DinoHiba actually __ but I wanted to do a fiction for something other than -Man and BLEACH so I figured 'Why not Katekyo Hitman Reborn?'. So yesh, there's some OOCness in both characters and like I said everything is really rushed because of my lazy ass. Other than that though, I hope you all enjoy it and have a very Happy St. Valentine's Day!

* * *

The shrine was painfully silent, empty of everything but his breathing and the sound of light footsteps approaching the shoji. He refused to allow himself to sigh and slouch in resignation as the rice paper door slowly slid open, a familiar figure leaning in the entrance.

"Honey, I'm home!"

A twitch settled itself at his eyebrow and his jaw tightened as the idiotic remark left his visitor's parted lips. There was nothing more annoying to this man than the blonde Italian that stood at his doorstep, nothing more unpleasant than his visits. He toyed with the idea of grabbing a ring and summoning his tonfa from their box, but beating this mafia boss to death would create more problems than he had the patience to deal with.

----------

Strands of his sunlight mane stroked his bare cheeks as a breeze blew through the open doorway into the room. His grip on the wall tightened as he watched the wind play in the other's short black hair. He envied the way the strands caressed the Asian's face and how the other unconsciously brought the haori closer to his body at the feeling of the cool morning air.

He took a step forward, sliding the shoji shut behind him, stilling the room once more. Bending to remove his shoes, he never took his eyes off the sight of the younger man. He sucked in a breath and held it as the Japanese male stood and exited to the hall on the opposite side, seeming to not even acknowledge his presence.

"Aw, Kyou-chan, do you already know what I came here for?"

----------

Stopping, he raised a hand and began massaging his temples. Hibari was tempted to ditch the black haori that hung loose on one shoulder. With any luck, his unwanted guest might trip over the fabric and buy him some time. Instead, he reached into the opening of his yukata, pulling out a small box as a flame ignited on the jewel of the ring that hung loosely from his finger.

"You came to be a pain in my ass as always, Dino."

----------

A smirk played his lips as he blocked the sudden attack with ease. It was the same every time he showed up… Hibari would pretend to ignore him until his patience wore too thin, then came the surprise attack. '_Too bad it's no longer a surprise.'_

"Yes… Err, no, not in the manner you're speaking. No, no… It's much more intimate than that."

Dino grabbed the tonfa, pulling Kyouya back against him. Stroking the other man's full lips with his thumb, he purred silly little endearments into his ear, enjoying the little shivers that the Asian couldn't hide. He let go of the weapon to run his hand lower along the softer lines of the other's body. Slipping his fingers between the sash and the yukata, loosening the former to hang lightly like the haori above. Sighing, he slid the hand around to Hibari's front and into the robe's opening, sighing in content as his digits graced soft, milky skin.

----------

"Mmm… Kyou-chan, you're so cu-"

Hibari's eye twitched as he parted his lips and felt calloused fingers slip between them. He ran his tongue over the sensitive pads as he coaxed the two digits further. The limbs spread apart slightly, giving good range as he bit down on them. He smirked, pulling away as he heard the other try to hold back a pained yelp, the fingers leaving his mouth the be cradled against the other's chest. Turning, he gave Dino a glare that would make Medusa look merciful.

"If you don't leave in the next three seconds, I'll bite you to death."

Scowling, he watched the man's expression perk back up, an evil grin not far behind the hands that gripped his arms and pushed him back against the far wall.

"I can think of many places I wouldn't mind-"

"Time up."

----------

He jumped back from where he'd pinned the dark haired male against the wood, a hand reaching into the jacket of his suit. Digits wrapped around the long, sleek length of his whip as he dodged the strikes from the tonfa. Golden strands whipped Dino's cheeks and blocked his sight, forcing his own retaliation to be blinded. He felt the weapon catch on something and a clank of metal against the floor boards. Using his free hand to pull back his mane, he nearly shouted out in joy as he saw his catch. He'd never been good at hitting his target without his sight, but luck was on his side as he'd left the Japanese to struggle to free his bound wrists.

"Ah, you won't be able to destroy this one. My Cavallone family has been working really hard to develop a Kyou-proof whip for me."

----------

He wanted desperately to bite the blond to death. Screw the tonfa, slowly and painfully, he'd rip off the other's limbs and beat him with them, then he'd sew the body full of rocks and dump it in the ocean. He just had to get this accursed thing from his wrists. _'What is this made out of?'_ Hibari tried to wriggle his hands free but the binding grew tighter against his wrists. Grimacing, he watched the Italian reel in the whip rather than let it grow slack as he approached.

"Up for a little early morning exercise?"

Those annoying little sensations zipped down his spine and made him shiver as the other man bent and whispered in his ear, lingering to let his breath mingle with the sensitive flesh.

"Hmm… Now which way was your room? This hallway looks the same on both- Ah! There it is."

Knowing gargoyles took turns grumbling and squealing in the back of his mind as heated images of his first trip to Italy floated through his head. That was his first, and the situation was similar, but the bed their had a wooden head board. Kyouya felt the blush color his cheeks as he lost his balance, Dino having turned around and begun to drag him.

----------

Having dumped the raven haired male onto the futon, he became careful to stay out of kicking range, crawling between the other's legs before they could be clamped together again. _'Mmm… Now how am I going to tie this?'_ He glanced around the room and saw nothing he could tie the free end of the whip to. He kissed a trail across the Asian's jaw, speaking against the milky flesh.

"Hmm, I would just untie you, but I can't be sure you won't beat me to death the second you're set free."

Pushing the fabrics from Hibari's shoulders, Dino's tongue lathed the exposed skin as he worked his way down the other's chest. His free hand yanked down on the yukata, tearing it from the man's body, now held together only by the loosened sash at his waist and bindings at the wrist.

----------

He bit back a moan as one of his nipples was taken into the Italian's mouth, the pert nub creating a pin-prick feeling as it hardened in the other's wet heat. Gasping, his eyes widened as pain rocked his chest when the man bit down.

"Di-Dino…"

"Mmm?"

Kyouya whimpered at the loss of heat as the other raised up from where he lay partially atop him. He hated that horrible noise as it came from his lips… He hated feeling controlled, restrained, and powerless, but the mind numbing sensations he got from their being together kept him from killing his captor.

"Untie me."

He wanted to wriggle and struggle more against the whip, but his skin was being rubbed raw. The skin at his wrists red and the pain a dull scrape that grew deeper with each movement. Using what was probably his best attempt at an innocent expression, he stared into the other's eyes silently begging.

----------

"You'd better not be tricking me."

Dino let go of the handle to use both hands as he unwound his whip from where it and wounded the other man. Lightly murmuring, he grasped the smaller hands in his, kissing the knuckles then the raw flesh at the wrists.

"I am sorry."

----------

Clothes flew and spotted the floor and the blankets lay scattered at their feet. Kicking away a bit of fabric, he tangled his fingers in the other's wavy blond hair. He clutched at the mane, causing the other to groan against his lips and an overwhelming desire to heat his core.

Grasping at Dino's back, Hibari raked his nails down the already tender flesh as a finger worked its way inside of him. He playfully flexed around it, groaning as a second digit worked and moved inside of him, stretching him.

The lusty glaze in the other's eyes as he looked down at him, had Kyouya's heart pounding in his ears and his fingers trembling with a need that only Dino could fulfill. Arching his back, he rubbed up against the Italian, silently pleading for the other to enter him, knowing just how close they both were to the climax of a lifetime.

Slowly it moved inside of him at first, more painful than pleasurable. He tried to relax and adjust to the intrusion, quickly forming a rhythm as he moved against his blond seme. Rocking, clutching, he shuddered and writhed as the stars exploded behind his eyelids, a scream leaving his lips as he ejaculated. His muscles clenched around the hard limb inside of him as it pounded its last before spilling its seed inside of him.

----------

Pulling out of his lover, he collapsed next to the Asian. Panting lightly, he fingered a short black strand in front of him as his heart began to calm down and his mind cleared. Reaching down, he pulled the first blanket he could find over them as he scooted closer to the other. Dino wrapped an arm around the slender figure next to him, stretching slightly to nuzzle Hibari's ear.

"Happy St. Valentine's Day, Kyouya."

He smiled as he heard the other's soft, steady breathing, the dark haired male was already asleep. Sighing, he snuggled closer. _'Atleast there's always next year.'_

* * *


End file.
